A Rough Handling
by DownsofFire
Summary: Sakura has her way with Ino. Simple oneshot, requested by ssvidel3. Read, review, and enjoy.


**A/N: Well, first request. Ever. This was requested by ssvidel3. In fact, he/she laid out what they wanted in quite the detail. I'm merely a vessel to bring this idea to life. This will be pretty plotless, just a fair warning. So I present my first request story to you all. **

There was a loud thump in the room that echoed as one body forced another onto a bed. Ino felt her face heat up as Sakura held her arms down on the bed, a lustful grin on her face. Sakura roughly gripped one of Ino's clothed breasts and had some rough fun with it, making Ino squeak and blush more.

"Maybe you should wear a bra more often." Sakura fondled the blonde's breast and noticed her nipple erect underneath the clothing. She pinched and twisted it, making Ino moan. "People might get the wrong idea." Sakura tore open Ino's top and show her well-developed bust. Sakura licked her lips in hunger. "And after all, we don't want people thinking you're a slut." Sakura once again roughly gripped Ino's breasts, but this time leaned forward and bit down on one of the nipples.

"Oh god…" Ino let that out as Sakura had fun with her chest. She could feel Sakura's teeth and tongue stimulate her breasts, which drove her crazy. Sakura finished with Ino's breasts, leaving them wet with her saliva, and moved down to her legs. Sakura shoved Ino's short skirt up and grinned at her view. A violet pair of small panties greeted her turquoise eyes. And what made Sakura grin even more was the small, yet slowly growing wet spot that appeared.

"Oh dear. Looks like we've got" Sakura put her index finger at the base of Ino's slit and slowly moved it up. "A bit of a mess down here, don't we?" Ino whimpered as Sakura did that. In response, Sakura kept sliding her finger up and down, pushing Ino to the point of loud moaning.

"P-please finger me…." Ino begged. Sakura tilted her head, as if in thought.

"I don't know…." Sakura stopped rubbing Ino with her index finger and pressed her thumb against Ino's slit and started moving it about, making Ino grip the sheets. "That seems a bit too fast. Though maybe with a bit more begging…."

"Please finger me!" Ino called out. Sakura wagged her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. I think that maybe you should ask more nicely. Like 'Please finger me mistress.'" Sakura sneered. Ino swallowed before saying

"Please finer me m-mistress." Sakura patted Ino's cheek and slid her middle finger under Ino's panties and rubbed her slightly before entering her.

"That's a good girl. Now show me how much you appreciate my generosity." Sakura slammed her finger into Ino, eliciting a loud moan as Sakura then started moving her finger in and out faster. It was warm, verging on hot, and soaking wet inside. After a few minutes, she added a second finger to Ino's tight hole, which made the blonde bite her lip. Sakura had to finger Ino a bit harder to fit them in. But she kept a decent tempo and kept Ino satisfied. Sakura looked down at Ino's slit and licked her lips in hunger. She leaned down and started licking Ino's sensitive clit, making the blonde let out moans as each tongue swipe sent a wave a pleasure through her.

"This feels _so _good!" Ino let that little phrase out as Sakura attacked her on two fronts. However, Sakura pulled out her fingers and lowered her adventurous tongue to explore Ino. It was hotter than before, and a bit wetter, but it tasted good. Sakura closed her eyes and explored Ino's inside with her tongue, making Ino squirm with every movement. However, Sakura found a spot that made Ino moan much louder than before. The pinkette honed in and focused on that spot for a bit, before moving away and returning, keeping a nice pattern. However, Sakura grew bored after a bit and sat up from between Ino's legs, some of the blonde's juices still on her face.

"I think you should start showing your appreciation to your mistress." Sakura removed her pants and climbed on top of the quivering blonde, making sure her rear was above Ino's face. "Show your appreciation slave." To spur Ino, Sakura lightly rubbed the blonde's clit.

"Y-yes mistress." Ino pulled Sakura's matching pink panties down to mid-thigh, showing her trimmed slit. Ino lifted her head and lightly liked Sakura. The pinkette responded with a hard slap to Ino's clit.

"Do better than that you whore." Sakura told the girl, who yelped at the slap.

"I'm sorry mistress, I'll do better." Ino yelped at another slap to her clit and lifted her head, eagerly licking Sakura's sex.

"That's a bit better." Sakura slapped Ino's slit once more, getting a nice, warm lick at her entrance. Sakura bit her lip. Interesting. Sakura then flicked Ino's clit with her finger, getting another nice lick. "You're not doing horrible. Perhaps you deserve a reward." Sakura lowered her head and licked the blonde's clit before lowering her tongue to Ino's slit. Ino responded by licking Sakura much more eagerly. Soon, both kunoichi were licking each other, though Ino put more effort since Sakura stopped when Ino slacked. After a while, Ino started panting while still eating out her mistress.

"I-I'm going to cum." She managed before going back to licking. Sakura kept licking. A few licks later, both girls erupted, achieving a large orgasm. Ino let out a load moan as she came, while Sakura gritted her teeth.

_I can__'__t believe she got me to cum._ She thought. _Well, might as well reward her._ Sakura got up and removed her pants and panties. She went to her drawer and got a neat little toy she'd purchased. It was a strap-on that had a small vibrator that went in the user. The main part of the strap on was about 7 inches in length and purple. Sakura slipped on the dual pleasure strap-on and climbed back on top of Ino. Spreading her slaves legs, Sakura rubbed the tip of the imitation phallus against the blonde's soaking slit. Ino gripped the bed.

"Please mistress, don't tease me. Please fuck me." Sakura sneered.

"What was that?" Ino turned red.

"Please fuck me mistress. Please fuck me like the whore I am." Sakura merely smiled and slid the strap-on inside Ino, quickly sticking it in all the way. Sakura pulled back and went in, moving back and forth, quickly gaining speed. Holding herself over Ino while she thrust in and out of her, Sakura pulled up her shirt, exposing her breasts.

"Suck my tits." Ino, red in the face, happily lifted her head and suckled Sakura's breast. The pinkette reached a hand down and turned on the vibrator that was in her, the pleasure causing her to slam into Ino harder. Sakura simply stared at Ino's breasts which bounced with each thrust. Sakura was starting to get tired from thrusting after a bit. She pulled out of Ino and sat her up while simultaneously laying down. She lifted Ino back onto the strap-on, shoving it in her. "You want to cum? Work for it."

"Yes mistress." There was no hesitation or stutter, Ino happily started moving her hips up and down the strap-on, her breasts moving with each movement of her hips. Sakura reached up and groped the blonde's breasts, pinching the nipples. Ino's head rolled back. "Yes mistress, I love that." She moaned while still moving her body up and down. Sakura chuckled.

"You're a good little slave, aren't you?" Ino had to lean forward while bouncing on Sakura's strap-on.

"Yes mistress Sakura! I love this! I want you to fuck me senseless!" Then, Ino did something unexpected. With the strap-on still in her, Ino turned around, gripping the bed rail at the foot of the bed, and started rapidly moving up and down while moaning her mistress's name. Sakura lay back and let Ino do her work for a while, which Ino seemed to be enjoying immensely. However, Sakura soon grew bored. She wanted to try something new.

"My turn." She stated, pulling Ino off her and pushed the blonde on the bed. "Show me your ass." Sakura said sternly. Ino raised her behind, juices running from between her thighs and down her legs. Sakura gripped Ino's waist enough to hurt when she slammed the plastic dick in her dripping mound.

"Yes!" was all Ino could yell as Sakura started slamming into her, the sound of their skin smacking was echoing throughout the room. Sakura wasn't going particularly fast, but slamming hard into the girl in front of her. Sakura was biting her lip while doing so, the vibrator in her starting to get her close to orgasm. The pinkette pounded Ino a few more times before pulling out, the strap-on slick with juices. Ino turned "Wh-what are you doing mistress?" Sakura smiled, showing some teeth.

"We're trying the other hole." She stated while sliding into Ino's ass.

"Gah! It hurts!" Sakura ignored Ino's cry and continued to slide it in, the tightness overriding and lubrication Ino's juices supplied. Soon, Sakura managed to bury the whole thing to the hilt inside Ino's rear. Ino herself was panting. "I can feel it. It's like it's in my stomach." Sakura pulled back before moving forward again, sliding slowly before picking up the tempo quickly, soon slamming into Ino while she moaned.

"You're so damn tight. Loosen up." Sakura spanked Ino, who yelped. Sakura felt the hole loosen some so she increased her force while decreasing speed slightly, slamming hard into Ino. Sakura reached a hand down and started playing with the blonde's clit.

"Rrrrrr!" Ino was yelling though clenched teeth. Getting anal was one thing, but that _and_ Sakura was playing with her clit. It was too much. She could feel the strap-on going in and out of her hard while she got wetter. Then she felt that clenching sensation again. "I'm cumming again!"

"Not if I don't let you." Sakura stopped playing with Ino. The reason was that she was so close herself, but not as close as Ino. A few more seconds.

"Please mistress, let me cum!" Sakura gritted her teeth. 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1….. She stuck her finger in Ino just as Sakura herself achieved orgasm.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Both girls yelled as they came. Sakura's finger was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Panting, Sakura pulled out and shut the vibrator off and tossed it aside with a thud as it hit the floor. Ino was face in the bed, ass in the air, her orgasm coating the bed and soaking in. Sakura swallowed and inhaled, focusing the air on her tongue before leaning in and licking the blonde's sex.

Ino inhaled sharply as the cool tongue caressed her soaking mound. She returned to panting as the pinkette licked her. She could feel Sakura's tongue gently hit the sensitive spots, making her pant and moan lightly herself. However, Sakura stopped after a while.

"It's your turn." Sakura sat against the foot of the bed, her legs spread, her fingers opening her lower lips, telling Ino to return the favour. Ino turned around and crawled to Sakura, leaning down and began licking her mistresses soaking pink folds. Sakura started taking deep breaths and bit her lip to control herself. She liked Ino's tongue licking her now sensitive vagina. Every lick sent a nice wave of pleasure through her. However, simple licks weren't enough. She wanted one last hurrah for tonight. "Stop and spread your legs."

"I'm sorry?" Ino sat back up, confused. Sakura pushed her back and spread the blonde's legs. Then Sakura got right in front of Ino, making contact down below.

"We're going to have a bit more fun." Sakura stated, smiling as she moved her hips.

"Ah!" Ino's surprise was satisfying. Sakura kept moving her hips while Ino sat still. Sakura got annoyed.

"Move with me." She reached back and pulled Ino's hair slightly. This pushed Ino to move, allowing both to really feel the pleasure of the scissoring. Both girls moved their hips up and down and back and forth, allowing their lower lips to share a wet kiss as Sakura herself leaned and kissed Ino roughly. Ino returned the kiss with vigour by moving her hips even more, having Sakura match tempo. Soon both girls were moving the hips fast and were moaning loudly enough to fill the room with the noise. These moan were spattered with lust spoken words there were, if put together, nonsensical.

"I-I'm going to cum again." Ino managed after a bit.

"Then let's cum together, okay?" Sakura moved her hips faster in a final burst of energy. Ino let out a loud moan with Sakura as they both achieved orgasm. Ino actually shot a stream onto Sakura's stomach, squirting hard. Sakura simply felt exhausted. Pulling herself away from Ino, Sakura watched as the blonde fell on her side, exhausted and high on orgasms. Sakura smiled and simply climbed beside Ino, falling asleep with the girl and smiling at the fun she had and will have in due time.

**A/N: Holy shite. I'm sorry for the wait, but consider this my comeback. Whether you liked it or not is of no concern of mine. Now to balance out all the sex I've been writing, expect a new The Brothers Greymon chapter very soon. And a new Absent Serpent chapter. I'll get the Emerald Shades chapter out last just for the sake of I want a break from sex (and no, not writing for eons doesn't count.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review, favourite, follow, I don't care. Just show your appreciation for my work and I'll keep on writing**


End file.
